


Przecież obiecał

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: SPOJLERY DO AVENGERS INFINITY WAR/WOJNY BEZ GRANIC!!!W skrócie: po prostu chciałam zabić Tony'ego, a potem napisać o reakcjach innych na to wydarzenie, więc tak właśnie zrobiłam. One shot.Nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia jeśli ktoś by się łudził.Więcej informacji w samym tekście





	Przecież obiecał

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra. Sam pomysł powstał jeszcze zanim wyszło Infinity war i sądziłam, że wszyscy będą walczyć z Thanosem w jednym miejscu. I nie zrozumcie mnie źle, uwielbiam Tony'ego, ale też, jakkolwiek źle to nie zabrzmi, chciałam go zabić. Tylko dlatego żeby pokazać jak inni mogliby zareagować na jego śmierć. I przy okazji zabiłam Thanosa bo mnie wnerwia. Wiem, że zachowanie Thanosa nie ma sensu ale po prostu potrzebowałam, żeby się tak zachował. I używam kilku kwestii i sytuacji z Infinity War więc są spojlery. Trochę boję się to wstawiać ale w końcu już skończyłam z pisaniem do szuflady.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię zapamiętają - powiedział Thanos, niby cicho, ale jednak wszyscy go słyszeli. Potem przebił Tony'ego na wylot bronią, która nagle zmaterializowała mu się w dłoni. Nie było już zbroi, która mogłaby ochronić go przed właściwie niespodziewanym ciosem. Broń bez przeszkód wbiła się w jego ciało  
\- Nie! - wrzasnął ktoś przeraźliwie. Chyba Peter, choć Tony nie wiedział. Spuścił wzrok na zakrwawione dlonie, które odruchowo przycisnął do rany na brzuchu. Szalony Tytan cofnął się wysuwając broń z jego ciała, na co zareagował krzykiem. Osunął się na ziemię, a raczej osunąłby się, gdyby Steve w ostatniej chwili go nie złapał. Kapitan ostrożnie ułożył go na ziemi i stanął przy nim, gotów do obrony. W następnej chwili znikąd pojawił się Thor, który zamachnął się bronią na Thanosa i wbił topór w jego głowę.  
\- Tym razem dobrze celowałem - syknął. - To za mojego brata. I za Heimdalla.  
Thanos uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie odzyskacie Starka - odpowiedział tylko, a potem w zadziwiająco szybkim jak na umierającą istotę ostatnim ruchu wyciągnął z rękawicy kamień czasu i rozkruszył go w palcach.  
Szalony Tytan padł z uśmiechem na ustach, ale w tej chwili nikt o to nie dbał. Peter ruszył w stronę Tony'ego, ale Rhodey przytrzymał go w miejscu.  
\- Niech mnie pan puści! - krzyknął Parker uderzając pięściami w obejmujące go ramiona Rhodesa.  
\- Daj im chwilę - powiedział cicho mężczyzna, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie głosu. Sam najchętniej ruszyłby w stronę przyjaciela, ale widział, że usiadł obok niego Steve i chciał dać im moment. 'Na pogodzenie się przed śmiercią'.  
Steve Rogers od dawna chciał się pogodzić z Tonym. Teraz miał okazję, ale cena jaką za tą zapłacono była za wysoka.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że umieranie będzie takie nieprzyjemne - powiedział Stark uśmiechając się krzywo.  
\- Przestań, Tony. Wyjdziesz z tego - odparł Rogers. Tony zaśmiał się krótko, co jednak brzmiało bardziej jak szczeknięcie psa.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze kiedyś nauczysz się kłamać - wychrypiał. Sięgnął po jego dłoń i ścisnął ją, jakby potrzebował wsparcia.  
\- Pomóż mi usiąść.  
Steve objął go na chwilę pomagając mu podnieść się do siadu.  
\- Nie chcę umrzeć zanim się z tobą nie pogodzę - mruknął Stark. Nie patrzył na blondyna, ale lustrował spojrzeniem pozostałych, unikając jednak spojrzenia Petera.  
\- Tony, wyjdziesz z tego...  
\- Przestań kłamać, nie wychodzi ci to! - warknął Tony, ale szybko tego pożałował, bo rana zapulsowała bólem w chwili gdy podniósł głos. - Jeśli nie wykończy mnie rana, to na pewno trucizna, którą ten sukinsyn pokrył broń. Więc po prostu się zamknij i mnie posłuchaj, bo nie jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą chcę się pożegnać.  
Steve kiwnął głową i zamilkł posłusznie.  
\- Nie mówię, że tamta afera to była tylko moja wina. Ale przepraszam. Bo tamto też dało się rozwiązać spokojną rozmową. Ale najwyraźniej obaj byliśmy za głupi, żeby taką przeprowadzić. Więc przepraszam, Rogers. I mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz, bo jak nie to dopadnie cię zła karma i w ogóle.  
Steve uśmiechnął się przez łzy.  
\- Ja też przepraszam - powiedział. - Wybaczysz mi?  
Tony skinął głową.  
\- Idź już, bo zaraz się tu rozkleję a nie mam na to czasu.  
Peterowi w końcu udało się wyrwać z uścisku Rhodey'a i dopadł do Tony'ego.  
\- Panie Stark, musi się pan podnieść, musimy znaleźć jakąś pomoc, nie mamy czasu... - wyrzucał z siebie słowa z niesamowitą prędkością wczepiony w jego ramię.  
\- Peter... Petey, przestań. Już za późno. Zresztą powinienem być martwy dawno temu, śmierć ma opóźniony zapłon...  
\- Przepraszam, panie Stark. Powinienem był coś zrobić...  
\- Przestań się obwiniać, Petey. To nie jest niczyja wina, w porządku?  
Peter podniósł na niego załzawione oczy i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Powinienem był coś zrobić...  
Tony objął go lekko, choć Rhodey widział, że nawet taki ruch sprawił mu ból. On sam dotychczas nie zdjął hełmu, ale teraz, gdy wreszcie zbliżył się do przyjaciela pozbył się zasłony jednym ruchem, rzucając ją na trawę. I tak nie było już sensu powstrzymywać łez, które spływały mu po twarzy. Nogi też odmawiały mu już posłuszeństwa i to nie tylko z powodu uszkodzonego kręgosłupa. Opadł na kolana u boku Tony'ego i poczuł się okropnie bezużyteczny. To on powinien wspierać przyjaciela w tych ostatnich chwilach, a tymczasem to Stark jedną ręką przygarniał do siebie Petera, a drugą wyciągnął w jego stronę.  
\- Chodź tu - szepnął. James widział, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowały go te dwa słowa, widział ten grymas bólu na jego twarzy, ale był w stanie się powstrzymać. Pozbył się zbroi i ostrożnie przylgnął do boku Tony'ego.  
\- Cieszę się, że to ja jestem pierwszy - powiedział cicho Stark. - Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybyś to był ty.  
\- Myślisz, że ja sobie wybaczę? Tony...  
\- Już nic nie mów - odpowiedział mu Stark. - Po prostu nie możesz się za to obwiniać. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz..  
\- Nienawidzę cię za to, Tony - powiedział łamiącym się głosem Rhodey. Tony wyszeptał jeszcze kilka słów. Później jego uścisk na dłoni Jamesa i ramionach Petera zelżał, a jego ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię.  
Parker odsunął się i w kilku krokach dopadł do Strange'a.  
\- Musi pan coś zrobić! To oko...  
\- Oko Agamotto miało tylko pomóc okiełznać moc kamienia. Nie jest w stanie mu jej przywrócić. Przykro mi.  
Peter rozejrzał się po twarzach pozostałych.  
\- Ktokolwiek? - zapytał żałośnie.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, wszyscy nerwowo odwracali wzrok. W końcu Parker zrozumiał, że nie da się nic zrobić. Rhodey objął go mocno gdy chłopak zaczął szlochać. W tym wszystkim, w tej żałobie byli podobni, stracili kogoś, kto był jak rodzina. Dla Rhodesa Tony był jak brat, choć czasem śmiali się, że jak mąż. A dla Petera Tony był najbliższą ojca osobą, mentorem, opiekunem. Stali tak jeszcze długo, aż Parker nie poczuł się na tyle silny, by przestać płakać. Rhodey nie uronił już ani jednej łzy. Przecież obiecał.  
***  
Pogrzeb był skromny w przeciwieństwie do życia Tony'ego. Byli tam tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele Starka zgromadzeni wokół nagrobka.  
\- Jak Pan może być taki spokojny?! -krzyknął w pewnym momencie Peter patrząc na Rhodesa, który bez słowa wpatrywał się w zimny kamień, który przykrył jego przyjaciela.  
\- Obiecałem - powiedział cicho patrząc na niego. - Obiecałem.  
Nikt nie wiedział, że gdy wszyscy opuścili cmentarz, Rhodey został tam sam. I płakał aż do rana. Potem, gdy wstał nowy dzień podniósł się, otrzepał strój z ziemi i wrócił do udawania, że śmierć Tony'ego w ogóle go nie poruszyła. Bo przecież obiecał. A nie łamie się ostatniej obietnicy.


End file.
